


C-Blocking - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A lot of feeeeeelings!!, And is just for this fic, And the good one, And this edit is so fucking cute!!, Cuz I gave you smut, Cuz I need some Rickyl flucc in my life, I know, M/M, This is fluff, You love me anyway, daryl dixon - Freeform, friday - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic C-Blocking by snazzelle





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [C-Blocking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260462) by [snazzelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle). 



> I'm sooooo sorry for the late post!!!  
> I was so sick and my mind couldn't even found the porn to made a post...  
> and I really work hard for this...
> 
> I try to found the perfect history for the perfect edit, and well, that's not an easy task because I read SO MANY fics, of SO MANY beatiful writers!!!  
> And I usually do like marathon of reading and read like tons of fics in two weeks, that I lost track of time and the histories flow thogeter and I forgot what I read...  
> So, is hard for me to find and remember the writers, and if I'm late again, maybe is not only real life sucking my ass home, but also, I couldn't find what I was looking for...
> 
> Jezz, I babble a lot when I want... but you should know that I take this seriously... so you can have the best and the recognition you all deserve...

This one was really funny, I laugh so hard with all the little shits cock-blocking my boys... Here, just a peak for you:

 

 

> “This is gettin’ to damn much, Rick,” Daryl grumbled one night as yet again they were disrupted before they could could get down to _do anything_ that night. It was no secret that the leader was in a relationship with their resident hunter, so he was way past the embarrassment of getting caught with himself literally in the other man’s lap. Daryl hoisted himself off of Rick lounging in the bed, rubbing his head in frustration as his boner died down at the appearance of a crowd out their cell asking for permission to deal with the building mountain of Walkers on the fence and angrily pulled the curtain back into place for their illusion of privacy. “Couldn’t even wheedle in a damn hand job without someone turnin’ a corner- ‘bout to think these bastards are just lookin’ for a free show!”
> 
> Rick laughed and sat as well, adjusting himself obviously in his tight jeans. He knew they weren’t going to get any tonight, and hell, he was just as frustrated as Daryl was on that matter, but he couldn’t help that he was amused by it at the same time. “I doubt they really want to see two old men getting it on.” He chuckled at the ‘ain’t _that_ old’ Daryl mumbled under his breath. “Come back here, we can still do something.”
> 
> “We can do _nothing.”_ Daryl sighed dramatically and shoved Rick back until he was laying down again and crawled into bed next to him. “Bet ya in five minutes-“
> 
> “Excuse me?”
> 
> Daryl groaned loudly at the shy lady voice around the curtain. Rick bit back a snicker and hid a smile in Daryl’s dark hair. “We’re not here!” Daryl yelled.
> 
> Rick felt sorry for the poor girl who stuttered confusedly, “Whatever it is, go find Carol, alright? Rick Grimes and Daryl Dixon are off duty.” She apologized and then they could hear her soft foot prints leave their corner. Hopefully she tells everyone else that they weren’t available. “Next we get the chance… I’m taking you out for a day or two, and I’m going to fuck you so hard your legs won’t stop shaking.”
> 
> “Fuck, Rick.” Daryl groaned and felt his arousal give a valiant twitch, but he knew better. The mood was ruined and it would always get ruined as long as they didn’t get the privacy they need. “Tomorrow.”
> 
> “We don’t know if-“
> 
> “Tomorrow. Need’a hunt anyway.” Daryl turned into Rick’s body, “Come with me.” 
> 
> Rick gave it a moment’s thought, but it was more for show than anything. The people who’ve come to become their family could handle the new comers and it wasn’t like they all lived in fear every day. They probably won’t miss them and would enjoy the bit of ‘freedom’ they’ll have without having to go to Rick or Daryl for their permission. Daryl was showing his impatience, hooking his leg over Rick’s, bottom of his foot rubbing on Rick’s calf and the ex-deputy just knew the other was hanging on for an answer. He sighed.
> 
> “Rick.”
> 
> “Remember to pack the tent this time, and I better not hear you complainin’ about my ‘elephant feet’ or else wer’re never doing this again.”
> 
> His smile could light up the room when Daryl snorted and curled properly into his side.
> 
>  

Now, enjoy!!

* * *

 

 

I know, I know!! I always put the extract of the history that we used to make the edit, but, if you want to know where it is, you have to read all of it...

SORRY!!!

Love you!!

 

 _ **ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/XazL4C>

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
